


Цветок для Наруто

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Белые лепестки, жёлтая сердцевина...





	Цветок для Наруто

 

 

Наруто — как полевая ромашка. Простой и искренний, верящий в высокое тёплое солнце над головой и беззаботно раскачивающийся на ветру, с какой бы силой тот ни дул. Ромашки растут везде и везде выживают, они неприхотливы и стойки. А ещё — всегда заметны и всеми узнаваемы.  
— Красный мак или красная фрезия, — пожимает плечами Сакура, когда они с Ино однажды садятся подбирать цветы мальчишкам. Это и просто забава, и повод лишний раз провести время вместе… И частично домашнее задание, но за самим занятием скучная причина быстро забывается.  
Ино прикусывает губу и задумывается. Фрезия — это вообще все мальчишки, Ино почти уверена, что много кто из одногруппниц использует этот цветок, просто чтобы в одночасье отделаться. А для красного мака Наруто слишком много и показательно шумит — это никакая не весёлость, это дурость, не иначе. Для дурости цветов нет, есть только для глупости…  
— А может, герань? — цепляется за мелькнувшую мысль Ино. — Жёлтая такая, прямо как его волосы.  
— О-оо, точно! — всплеснув руками, соглашается Сакура. — А ещё у герани такой запах сильный… Надышишься, и голова потом болит.  
Поторчишь рядом с Наруто, слушая его крики-бравады или ворчания на всех вокруг, и голова тяжёлая-тяжёлая. И в ушах звенит.  
Сакура с чувством выполненного долга вписывает напротив Наруто жёлтую герань и с радостью переходит к следующему имени. Ино же, поднеся ручку к листу, замирает и вновь задумывается.  
— Или всё-таки ромашка?  
— Ромашка? — переспрашивает Сакура, а после фыркает. — Много чести!  
— Ну, я, наверное, всё-таки напишу ромашку, — решает для себя Ино. — Заодно у нас и ответы разные будут.  
Белые лепестки, жёлтая сердцевина. Ромашка — игривый белый мазок на траве. Наруто — яркое рыжее пятно на улицах Конохи. «Любит, не любит», гадают на ромашках. «Набедокурит, не набедокурит», можно делать шутливые ставки на Наруто.  
Сакура лишь пожимает плечами в ответ. Они чуть не поругались, подбирая цветок Саске, каким-то чудом, не иначе, сошлись на жасмине… Не хватало ещё из-за Наруто спорить, не заслужил.

* * *

«Я верну Саске, вот увидишь!». Наруто повторяет это, как мантру, широко улыбается, убеждает не то Сакуру, не то самого себя. Саске, уходя, проткнул ему грудь насквозь, но Наруто и слышать ничего об этом не хочет. Ему даже шрама на память об этом не осталось, а значит… Не было, не было, не было!  
Солнце завтра снова взойдёт и будет господствовать на небе, так что же опасаться непродолжительной ночи?  
— Помнишь, мы когда-то давно, в Академии, цветы мальчишкам подбирали? — интересуется однажды Сакура. Они только заканчивают перебирать учебные свитки, выданные им Шизуне, и подумывают, возвращаться им к практическим заданиям или сходить сначала куда-нибудь перекусить.  
— Ого, что вспомнила, — улыбается Ино. Времена Академии это одна сплошная ностальгия, полная ярких красок и события разной степени странности и весёлости.  
— Да вот сидим мы с тобой, снова учимся, как будто на школьную скамью вернулись… — объясняет ход своих мыслей и ассоциаций Сакура. — Ты помнишь, какие у нас там ответы были?  
И они с неожиданным рвением принимаются вытаскивать из памяти глупое задание с цветами-ассоциациями. Выходит не очень, тем более что цветы, приписываемые тем или иным людям раньше, сейчас уже точно изменились. Они обе осторожно обходят стороной имя Саске… И неожиданно застревают на имени Наруто.  
Ино не помнит, что приписала ему в прошлом, хотя ответ вроде бы вертится на языке. Белые лепестки, жёлтая сердцевина…  
— Ветреница? — показательно подперев пальцем подбородок, спрашивает Ино то ли у Сакуры, то ли у себя самой.  
— Не, не может быть, чтобы мы ему такое раньше приписывали, — посмеивается в кулак Сакура.  
— Но сейчас пойдёт, да?  
— Наверное. Он, и правда, искренен иногда даже чересчур.  
Ветреница радуется солнцу, раскрывая лепестки, и закрывается под ночь. Наруто беспрестанно улыбается и дурачится на людях, когда всё мирно, и становится на удивление серьёзным и сдержанным, когда приходит время сражаться.  
Ветреница может зацвести, даже если температура опустится до нуля. Наруто, даже находясь на пороге смерти, из упрямства встанет и победит.

* * *

«Я сдержу обещание», «Я своего добьюсь». Из громкой бравады — в твёрдое и серьёзное утверждение. Белые лепестки, ромашки или ветреницы, становятся тоньше, аж до просвечивания на солнце, срастаются между собой, в один сплошной широкий воротник.  
Говорят, толстым стеблем вьюна можно задушить человека. Врут, конечно, Ино пробовала, исключительно любопытства и эксперимента ради, но не получилось — стебель быстро порвался… Но почему-то Ино кажется, что Наруто задушить получилось бы. Хотя бы потому, что стебель этого символичного вьюна на шее Наруто со временем стал что верёвка. И повязал он её на себя сам.  
Вьюн упрямо и лихо ползёт по земле, по заборам, по стенам. Наруто летит на всей доступной ему скорости вперёд: к своим целям и своей мечте, детской, но со временем только крепнущей.  
Дикий вьюн часто мешает другим цветам, отнимая у них место и свет, и он, сколько ни любуйся им, ядовит. Обещание, за которое так держится Наруто, которое сделало его сильнее и не позволяет отступиться, гложет его и душит…  
«О, как печальна была та дева со вьюнком на веере и им же в песне. О, как долго она ждала, слепая и несчастная». Ино плохо помнит ту сказку, но она, как сказкам и положено, имела счастливый конец. Наруто тоже достоин счастливого конца, в любом своём начинании, он так старается и столько делает, что обратное будет просто нечестно и неправильно.  
Однако слишком высоко взбирающийся вьюн порой и слишком просто скидывается вниз резким порывом ветра.  
— Мы с тобой, Наруто!  
— Вперёд!  
— Мы верим в тебя!  
…Скидывается, если ему не за что больше держаться. Но Наруто — яркого и пробивного, верного себе, как ромашка, западающего в сердца и души своей искренностью, как ветреница, упорного и целеустремлённого, как вьюн, — кто-нибудь обязательно подержит. Подставит плечо. Протянет руку помощи, вполне вероятно не бездумную, по ситуации подстраиваясь под других, а уже именно ответную, благодарную и втрое твёрдую.  
Пусть он взберётся до самого неба. И тогда Сакура с Ино, даже не сговариваясь и на этот раз не задумываясь ни на мгновение, подарят ему цветок вечности и королей.  
Эдельвейс. Белые лепестки, жёлтая сердцевина. Да, это определённо цветок именно для него.

 


End file.
